Bestest Ever!
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Being a Princess is important but sometimes being a big sister is much more important especially when you're the bestest ever!


**Title:** Bestest Ever!

**Summary:** Being a Princess is important but then being a big sister is much more important.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hobbit.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

* * *

Fíli and Kíli, sons of Dis, ran around the kitchen, miniature oak branch shields on their arms and wooden swords in their hands. They went around bashing furniture. Yelling at each other to help kill the Orcs so they could save the fair maiden. That 'fair maiden' was their sister. Karla sat at the kitchen table mending a cloak for Kíli, who had torn it two days ago. She smiled as she watched them, she couldn't remember when she was that small, she had been an only child for 8 years and then Fíli was born and he was too small to play with but she still watched over him. She stood slowly to fold and put Kíli's cloak in their room as she did hands gripped her skirts and tugged gently on them.

"Kíli?" She looked down at him and the child grinned up at her.

"Fíli! The fair maiden lives!" He called and Karla realized their game had ended they had defeated the Orcs that had held her captive, she put his cloak down on the table and crouched to their level as Fíli raced towards her.

"Oh I'm saved!" She cried pulling both to her chest, "My heroes!" She kissed both on the cheek holding them tightly.

"I killed the Orc king!" Kíli declared but Fíli spoke over the top of him claimed he did. Karla didn't argue with either of them. Fíli stepped back as he heard Kíli start to sniffle that his brother was trying to better him.

"Kíli…can I tell you a secret?" Karla said lifting her baby brother into her arms, he nodded, "I think that you are going to be a fine warrior. One of the best in Middle-Earth and you and Fíli will fight alongside one another in all the great battles to come. And today you both saved me from the Orcs that held me captive didn't you?" Kíli nodded, "right, so that is proof that you two will fight side-by-side in all the great battles to come to Middle-Earth." She told him, "You and Fíli and Uncle are going to be the best fighters in Middle-Earth. I just know it!" Kíli snuggled into her shoulder and sighed as sleep took over. Just before he fell asleep though he gave Karla a kiss on the cheek and smiled up at her.

"You're the Bestest sister ever," He whispered as his eyes closed and he fell asleep safe and warm in his sister's arms.

* * *

**Several Years Later**

"Kíli! Fíli!" The younger dwarf turned and only just had time to brace himself as arms were thrown around his neck and he stumbled back into Fíli. The older turned to scold his brother before he too noticed the abundance of blonde curls that were lying over Kíli's shoulders.

"Karla! Sister you've grown more beautiful in the moons that have passed since!" Fíli said; Karla smiled at him over Kíli's shoulder.

"Tis true sister." Kíli agreed as they parted.

"You two have grown much more handsome. Though it appears a beard still evades you brother." She said running a finger along Kíli's jawline. He smirked and swatted her hand away.

"You are still beardless, sister."

"Female heirs of Durin do not possess beards, Brother. Or have you forgotten what Mother looked like?" The boys frowned; they had not forgotten their mother's laughter, or smile but her face…had they forgotten that? Karla held out two pieces of parchment to them one for each of them. Fíli unfolded his and smiled at it.

"Ori?" He asked.

Karla smiled, "Ori." The young dwarf was infatuated with Karla and would do anything she asked. She felt terrible afterwards but who was she to refuse free help? If she had asked Dwalin or anyone else for help they would expect food or a bed to sleep in for the night. Ori asked for neither. Simply happy to help.  
She had asked Ori to sketch thei mother from an old sketch that their mother had from when she was a lot younger. Thorin had it done for her when she came of age and now Ori had done two, one for Fíli and one for Kíli. So they remembered. Fíli folded his back up and put it in his back pocket giving his sister a sincere smile and then he pulled her into a tight hug. He missed her dearly when they were apart and since the boys were now moving around to the different settlements with Thorin to see how they were surviving and getting blacksmith work where they could – she didn't see them as often.

"You are the best sister in the world." He whispered. Kíli smiled at her.

"Bestest ever!" He laughed as he gave her another hug. Karla smiled as she watched them walk off to return to the forge, they'd come home soon enough and when they did she'd make sure there was stew waiting for them.

* * *

**Post-Battle of Five Armies**

"Princess?" Karla looked up from the body in front of her; she had offered to help with the wounded from the battle of Five Armies. A battle that would be told of for many years.

"Yes?" She asked; she hoped it wasn't bad news.

"Your brothers call for you." The dwarf said, she nodded and went to see them telling the other healers to do all they could for the injured dwarf she was leaving. She went to the tent where her brothers and Uncle were and knelt down next to Kíli, he was wounded more grievously then his brother and Fíli was resting. She asked for the supplies she'd need and set to work on Kíli. She'd practised with Óin for years in Ered Luin. She knew her medicine. She had help wrapping Kíli's torso and she frowned when she saw his arm bruising unnaturally. She wrapped it tightly and sighed, his arm was broken…his _shooting_ arm was broken. She shook her head slowly.

"Karla?" She turned smiling at Fíli.

"You are healing well brother." She told him with a kiss to his forehead.

"And Kíli?" Fíli asked trying to sit up but she pushed him down again.

"He will heal. But he will have to be careful. His shooting arm is broken." She told him, Fíli sighed.

"He will not like that at all." Fíli said with a sigh, Karla nodded.

"I will check on Uncle…sleep Fíli. Rest." The younger dwarf agreed and closed his eyes to rest. Karla got to her feet and went to her Uncle's side. His wounds too were bad but not life-threatening. Kíli had been injured worse. He needed to be looked after all and constantly. She told the healers to keep a close eye on him and make sure if his condition was to change in any way to all her immediately. They nodded and Karla settled down on the floor next to her Uncle. He was like a father to her. She needed to be close.

"Princess?" Karla looked up sharply. A healer was beckoning her closer to Kíli. When she was close enough she noticed her brother's eyes were open.

"Karla?" He whispered as she knelt down.

"I'm here Kíli," She told him, gripping his hand. His eyes darted around for a moment before he turned his head locking his pale brown eyes to hers. She smiled at him.

"My arm hurts." He said with a wince.

She nodded, petting his hair softly, "I know, Kíli. It's broken. You'll have to keep off the training fields for a while." She said with a small smile.

"How's Fíli?" He asked, she smiled wider.

"He's alright. He's not hurt badly. A few scraps and a knife wound to his shoulder. You're much worse and Uncle is resting." Karla said quelling Kíli's other questions. He smiled and gave a small laugh.

"You know me too well, Sister." he said, she grinned.

"Only as well as you let me know you, Kíli. Go to sleep, you need to rest." She told him, he nodded and relaxed back into his pillows and closed his eyes and allowed sleep to come.

"You are too good at that." She turned her eyes seeking her Uncle, she smiled. Her Uncle smiled in return and beckoned her to his side.

"I learnt from the best." Karla replied, "My mother was a good teacher, she had a wonderful bedside manner. I learnt it all from her." She knelt down next to him.

"Your mother was also very strict. And distraught after your father died. She lost that bedside manner. But you…never lost it." Thorin said running his hand over Karla's long golden curls.

"I haven't lost anybody I was as close to as mother and father were. My father meant a lot to me. But my mother knew him the best. I fear if I lose either of them, I'll be just like she was." Karla said softly. She could never get angry at her Uncle, no matter what he said.

* * *

It was three weeks later that the three were able to walk without help. Repairs were being made all through the mountain. The mines were being emptied of rubble. The library had books that needed mending – Ori and Bilbo worked on that. Kíli and Fíli sat in their room looking down at the finery that was laid out for them. Kíli hated the idea of wearing such fine clothing. Fíli knew it had to be done.  
They were surprised from their thoughts at a knock on the door. Kíli answered it and with a low whistle stepped back to let their visitor in side. Karla stepped over the threshold. She was dressed in her own finery. One of mother's old dresses. But still Karla looked beautiful. She wore a gold and silver circlet on her head.

"You always did look like Royalty, even in Ered Luin. Without that crown you still looked every bit the Princess you always were." Fíli said with a smile.

"You boys should be dressed." Karla told them, "I'll step out and give you boys time. I need to collect your circlets from Balin anyway. He was having them polished." Karla stepped out of the room with a small smile. She was met with Balin holding two shiny circlets. One Silver, one gold.

"Just finished up." Balin said as she took them.

She smiled and held Fíli's up looking it over, "They're going to hate wearing these. Kíli especially. Fíli will understand it's duty but Kíli…he never likes to be reminded he's got the responsibility of the people in his shoulders."

"They're lucky they have you. You have to be the best big sister." Balin said with a matching smile.

"Apparently I'm pretty good." She said with a grin.

"You make sure they're ready." Balin said, "throne room, one hour."

"We'll be there." Karla promised. She turned back to the door and knocked, "are you two decent?"

"Is that even a fair question, sister? Are we ever decent?" Kíli's voice replied. Karla sighed and waited as Fíli opened the door.

"Sit down, both of you." She gently ran her fingers through Kíli's hair deciding whether it needed braiding or not. She set their circlets down on the bed and starting gently braiding Kíli's hair. He only needed a few to keep him looking like a Prince should. Then she reached over and picking up the Silver Circlet and placed it gently on his head.

"Stop fidgeting! You have to wear it as I have to wear mine!" She snapped and then told him to get up. Fíli took the vacated seat and waited patiently braided his hair into his long braids. After finishing and it looked sleek and very Princely, she fitted the gold Circlet to his head. Fíli stood and took a place next to his brother in the full length mirror. He frowned as Kíli did.  
They were dressed in itchy finery and they had silly little crowns on their heads. They turned to look at Karla who stood her hands on her hips and a look on her face that reminded them that she was the last remaining reminder of their mother.

"You look too much like your mother when you do that." A voice made the trio look to the door, there also dressed in the richest finery ever seen by Dwarves was Thorin. He didn't have a crown on his head, he was about to be Coroneted. He looked quite Kingly. He smiled at them and it was a rare genuine smile. He held out his hand to Karla.  
She was the Princess the oldest of the three juniors but she had to marry to rule. Fíli didn't have to. Nor did Thorin. But as Karla had been the only 'titled' member of Thorin's family before Erebor was taken- although Thorin still made all the rules – most people followed her rule in his stead.

"Uncle? Do you think we can make up something to gift Karla with a new title?" Fíli said with a smirk.

Thorin frowned, "Is Princess not enough?"

"Oh no, not at all Uncle," Fíli said his smirk turning evil and Karla spotted Kíli with an evil smirk coming on his face.

"Oh no. Don't you dare Kíli." She warned but she was too late, Kíli spoke with confidence.

"We want her to be Princess Karla, Under the Mountain – Bestest Big sister ever!" He said, Karla turned scarlet and Thorin almost burst out laughing. Truly looking at what she had done for these two boys over the years, she truly was the Bestest Ever.

* * *

**Review please! It's not the best but it's cute I think...**


End file.
